<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727522">Unplanned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diarrhea, Farting, Gen, Gross, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pants Pooping, Sorry Yachi, Stomach Ache, mind the tags please, poop desperation, pooping, toilet accidents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi skips a routine and really, really needs to go to the toilet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unplanned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls mind the tags, I'm not lying when I said there would be gross things here!!! Anyway I'm sorry, Yachi, for putting you in this nightmare. I don't know what's gotten into me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi is a well-planned girl, having an organized schedule down to the minute every single day. She enjoys having a routine, especially in the morning where she would wake up, grab a cup of coffee and have breakfast, go to the toilet and  proceed to shower, then go to work. This morning is a little different though: toilet time is skipped. Blame it on the anime binge-watching last night that she wakes up late. Grabbing her coffee and melon bread to eat on her way, she makes it to the office. </p><p>Yachi has always had digestive problems for unknown reasons. Gassy is her middle name and she easily gets diarrhea, so she wants to follow her mom's advice to keep her bowel movement schedule like clockwork. So the first thing she does when she gets to her floor is to find the toilet. She hasn't felt it yet, but she just wants to keep all her lists checked. Unfortunately her body doesn't lie because when she puts her bottom on the porcelain seat, nothing comes out, not even gas.</p><p>When lunchtime comes, she downs a plate of spicy McDonalds chicken nuggets, beans and salad, as well as her second cup of coffee of the day, hoping to fuel herself until close of business. She immediately regrets her choice of meal knowing she hasn't even released her load from yesterday, because now the lunch causes the worst buildup of gas as she sighs at the sight of her enlarged belly that she has to unbutton her pants. </p><p>Stomach full and uneasy, she tries to give it a push on the toilet once more. But again, nothing. She tries to fart and some does release, but it's not even satisfying. There's only fumes smelling faintly like her latest meal that feels warm on her butt cheeks. She gets out of the stall feeling bloated and in so much more pain. </p><p>Things take turn for the worst when she enters the conference room. She has nothing to present there, but it's an important, 3-hour-long meeting where her next project is going to be explained by the bosses. Maybe the AC is set too low that the coldness pierces through her stomach. She feels her insides stir as gas builds up, releasing a sound of rumble only she could hear. Her focus is no longer on the meeting, she's anxious but she tries her best to keep it inside because she would die of embarrassment if she lets one rip inside that small room. Yachi feels something pushing down her rear--she would cry if she could, but she perseveres. She doesn't want to be the office gossip as "the lady who soils her pants during an important meeting". So she pushes it back and the wrath in her stomach finally calms down. </p><p>Right after the meeting, she flies out of the room and into the toilet. To her disappointment, for the third time, nothing comes out. There's only a dull, stinging pain on her now rock-hard tummy. She rubs on her stomach two drops of aromatherapy oil from her pocket to ease the ache, and it does the job because what comes after is a loud, long, brassy (and stinky) fart that nobody would have imagined come out of such a little lady like her. She just wishes no one hears it, and lucky to her there's no people lining up. The fart just now was such a relief, because despite the lingering pain, at least there's one less thing to keep inside.</p><p>She makes it until 5pm safe and soundly, but her desperation has not come to a peaceful end. On her walk back to her apartment, she lets off farts every now and then, both silent and loud that even some people turn their heads. She could not care less at tbat point. Her nightmare comes to fruition when she realizes she just let her guard down and released something else other than gas that's been pressuring on her bottom end. She walks carefully as not to trigger a bigger explosion, but apparently, her body gives in.</p><p>The first chunk that propels out of her rear is sharp to her skin, but tender and warm to her underwear. She can feel the horrible smell wafting through the air. Mortified as she is, her tears begin to well up but she keeps walking, a bit of a jog now. There's just no way she would finish right then and there, but pushing the rest of her waste back is nearly impossible now that a part of it has come out. She grits her teeth and runs to her apartment building, 150 more meters, the semisolid mass from earlier trickles down her pants. She was lucky that she wears a black trousers today and it's already dark outside so that no one sees her ruined clothes. </p><p>Yachi makes her run to the basement, to the public restroom on her building. She quickly takes off her soiled pants and releases the weight she has hauled off the whole day. Some of it has become as hard as concrete that it makes an embarrassing sound as the log falls to the basin. The last efforts after all the waste has been emptied were just a series of long farts.</p><p>After ten solid minutes of grunting and pushing, Yachi finally wipes off her dilated exit and rubs her empty and relieved stomach. Reluctantly she wears the dirty pants from before, because there is no other option. She just hopes nobody will be there to notice something funky-smelling from her clothes. It is a terrible day and she lost to her body, but at least it's something that she can keep to herself. That evening, as she massages her stomach with her beloved oil, she swears she will never skip morning toilet time ever again.</p><p>Epilogue:<br/>
She gets a bad stomachache followed with diarrhea that same night. Apparently her dinner's undercooked. She then wakes up with dirty bed and pajamas at midnight because she soils her bed in her sleep. She takes her sick leave the day after to recover and clean her mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAIN SORRY CHILDREN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>